What Matters Most
by Zombie-Elf
Summary: Matt was not killed by Takada's bodyguards. He is instead captured and taken to an unknown location where he is at the mercy of a madman known only as Tanto. Can Mello save him before Matt loses more then just his life? AU,two possible endings! MelloxMatt
1. Capture

What Matters Most

Matt was not killed by Takada's bodyguards. He is instead captured and taken to an unknown location where he is at the mercy of a madman known only as Tanto. Can Mello save him before Matt loses more then just his life? MelloxMatt.

Matt grit his teeth as he pressed the gas pedal down harder, pushing the car to almost 70. The tires screached as he drifted a corner and peeled away from the scene of the crime. The cars of Takada's bodygaurds in hot pursuit. Cursing to himself he weaved in and out of traffic, but before he had even gotten more than a few streets away a barricade of cars formed around him, trapping him.

"Shit." Matt slammed on the brakes, his car skidding to a sideways stop in the circle of cars. Thirteen men total got out of the seven cars, each of them pointing his gun at the red-haired youth.

Matt got out of the car slowly, watching the guards, "Those are some pretty nice guns you Japanese have, they actually give those to you?" he asked. "I'm an accomplice of the person who kidnapped Takada, I bet you'll want to know where they went, you won't shoot me."

A single shot rang out, haulting Matt's cocky retort. The bullet clipping Matt high in the shoulder, causing the 19-year-old to winc in pain. The other gaurds raised their guns in nervousness prepared to follow suit.

"Hold your fire!" the leader shouted. The men hesitated for only a moment before complying. Matt growled around his cigarette glaring at the leader. Damn, he was in trouble. He kept his hands up, not wanting them to start shotting and turn him into swiss cheese.

"Get on the ground!" the leader ordered. "Try anything funny and we will fire!"

Matt scowled, dropping to his knees on the ground like he was ordered, spitting out his cigarette as he did so. Two of the men rushed forward and jerked Matt's arms behind his back forcefully handcuffing him roughly, paying no mind to his injured shoulder. Matt chringed and swore loudly. One of them grabbed him by the back of his jacket, and the other by his hair, both yanking him to his feet.

Matt cried out as his body protested the movement. "WHAT THE HELL, haven't you people ever heard of police brutality!?" he screamed at them.

The larger of the two men lifted the butt of his gun and struck him hard on the side of the head. "Shut the hell up punk! You are in no position to complain!"

Matt's head reeled as he was struck, tasting the metallic tang of blood as it filled his mouth.. He glared at the guards again, spitting blood onto the pavement beside him.

"Assholes." he muttered.

The man struck him again "I said shut up!"

Matt staggered, _'fuck' _his vision doubled, damn that man hit fucking hard.

"Put him in the car, take him back to base" the leader ordered.

The smaller of the two guards came forward and tossed a cloth bag Matt's head, ties at the end went around his throat.

He was thrown roughly into the back of one of the black sedans. He hit the seat; well it didn't smell like his car. It must of been one of the pursuing cars, shit, what the hell where they playing at keeping him alive like this.

The leader and the large guard got into the driver's and passenger's seats.

"Keep your gun on him," said the leader. "Shoot him if he tries anything."

The large man pointed his gun and the prone figure in the back seat.

Matt remianed still; he thought they were stupid for not frisking him for weapons, but this was almost as bad. Making his weapons hard to reach and having a gun on him.

They drove for about twenty minutes before comming to a stop at an unknown location. He listened as his two captors got out of the car, the larger man opening the door to the back seat and jerked Matt out roughly by the back of his jacket, ripping the cloth from around his head while keeping the gun pressed hard against the back of Matt's skull.

"Move it punk!" he hissed pushing Matt, making him stumble.

"Who pissed in your Cornflakes this morning?" Matt grumbled, but started walking nonetheless.

The gun jammed harder into the back of his head; fuck, didn't these people have a sense of humor?

The men led Matt into a small, iron gray room with a single naked bulb hanging from the ceiling. Matt's eyes flicked around the room quickly calculating his surroundings. The only objects that occupied the small cell was a tiny dingy mattress on the floor in the corner, and two folding chairs which sat in the center of the room. One was vacant, the other one was occupied by a tall man, he was mildy handsome, a typical japanese man with black hair and brown eyes. A scar ran down his face, starting in the middle of his forehead and ending midway down his right cheek. That nearly obsidian orb sat like a tiny island in the sea of scar tissue. On top of everything else, he felt very, very dangerous.

"Search him." The man ordered the guards.

'_Well this is going to suck.'_ Matt thought watching the older men come closer to him.. The guards did as they were ordered, the large guard finding a single gun in the back of Matt's vest. The dangerous-looking man took the gun from him and examined it. "Tsk tsk. This is no toy, little boy. It's dangerous. You might hurt someone with It." He held the barrel roughly under Matt's chin for a moment before chuckling and pulling away.

He sat back down in his chair, and as if on que, the two guards shoved Matt into the chair opposite him. "What's your name kid?"

The redhead paused for a moment and then growled, "Matt." he watched them make off with his gun. So they'd taken his weapon, it was probably his last flight for freedom but at least they hadn't taken his cigarettes

"Care if I smoke?" he asked.

"Feel free." the man answered conversationally. "Matt' what?" he asked.

Matt took out his cigarettes and a lighter and lit up, "Do you seriously think I'm going to tell a **Kira **supporter my full name? Speaking of names, what's yours?"

"No. I suppose not." he replied logically. "My name? It's Tanto." the man said. "Well Matt, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. Tell us where your friend has taken Miss. Takada and we'll let you go."

"Well we might as well do it the hard way because I'm not telling you."

Tanto gave a disappointed sigh. "So that's how it's going to be then?"

"Yeah pretty much," Matt replied.

"I see," he glanced at the large man, who immediately struck Matt on the side of the head, knocking him off the chair.

Tanto stood up. "What a shame. I had SO hoped we could be friends."

Matt hit the floor, head wheeling as he tried to clutch on to consciousness but he passed out from the strike to the head. _'Good luck ,Mello'_ he thought before he blacked out.

Tanto exited the room, "I want him under 24-hour observation. Start on one meal a day and bathroom breaks in the morning and the evening. He's stubborn now, but we have ways of making him talk."

---------

Sam: Hello readers. This is the new, BETTER verson of chapert one. YOU, the reveiwers have inspired us to do better.

Tara: We would especially like to thank Kenda for her help in revising our story. We love you!

Sam: Stick around, the better version of Chaper 2 will be realeased soon, followed sortly by the rest of the story! Ta-ta for now!

Tara: Ja ne!


	2. It begins

----chapter 2

(Authors' note: This is only the rough copy of chapter 2. We are currently working on revising it, and promise a much more detailed verson soon. Thank you.)

----It Begins

------------

Meanwhile...

_In other news, a man was arrested today under suspicion of being an accomplice in the kidnapping of Kira-spokeswoman, Kiyomi Takada. He was captured fleeing from her bodyguards. The man's identity has not yet been released to the public..._

Mello peered down at the mini TV in the van "Shit...Matt what have you gotten yourself into..."

----------------

A few hours later Matt woke up, his head was pounding viciously and he felt sick to his stomach. he sat up slowly and carefully blinking a few times, ok…he remembered who he was, who his lover was, favorite food, favorite video game and where he was...good no memory loss...

He crawled up off the ground slowly and onto the bed holding his head. "Shit..." his head reeled and he bent over and threw up. "Damn it...that fucking hurt..."

"Sir, he's awake." the man at the computer informed his boss

Matt leaned back against the wall, he looked around the room. He was alone now, so this was where they intended to keep him...he spit a few times to get the taste of bile out of his mouth.

"Good. Put me on speaker." the man on the computer did as he was told. "Good morning Matt"

"Is it morning…can't tell...no windows..." he said grouchy.

"Yes. It is 9:24 a.m. if you want to know."

"Thanks" he said, "damn I was out all night then...no wonder my neck hurts...sleeping on the floor like that."

"Yes I can imagine." Tanto replied. "You were out like a light."

"Well that punch to the head was a doozy...it still hurts." he said.

"Yes. Nobu-san is not very good at controlling his strength."

Matt nods then regrets it and holds his head still. taking a few breaths trying not to throw up again, "I can tell...I'll be ok. Thanks for asking"

"Would you like something for your headache?

Matt paused for a second, then "yes please..."

A minute later, a guard entered the room with a glass of water and an Advil.

Matt took the water and the Advil and downed it.

Matt looked around sighing after he took the medicine.

Tanto comes into the room a moment later. "Hello Matt"

"Hello" he eyed him suspiciously.

The other guards follow Tanto in a moment later. "I was hoping you might be feeling a bit more talkative today"

Matt turned his head away "You're not getting anything out of me."

"We'll just see about that" Tanto said calmly. "Who is your friend? The one that took Miss Takada?"

Matt crossed his arms, looking up at Tanto with that 'do you seriously think I'm going to tell you' look.

"It's in your best interest to cooperate with us."

"Do I honestly look that stupid? You'll kill him and me once you get your precious Takada back."

"If he gives her up willingly and unharmed, we will have no reason to do so. You and he can go free without persecution" Tanto stated reasonably. Matt eyed this man's face then looked away.

"You're not getting anything out of me."

Tanto sighed "I hate it when negotiations go sour." he snapped his fingers and the man named Nobu threw Matt to the floor. The then holds his arms behind his back. Tanto pulls a high-powered taser out of his pocket and lifts Matt's shirt. "Let's try this again" he turns the taser on. "Where is he keeping her?"

"Fuck you" Matt hissed.

Tanto smirked like some perverted old man. "Some other time perhaps, but for now," he places the taser against Matt's bare flesh, sending a flare of electricity through Matt's body.

Matt paled he had not expected them to take him seriously, then he cried out as the taser hit his bare flesh.

Tanto pulled the taser away and looked down at Matt. "Where are they?" he asked again.

"...I told you...your not going to get anything out of me..." he looked up eyes showing a pained look, but stubborn. "Torture me, kill me, I won't tell you."

Tanto looked almost sad to hear this. "Matt-kun, we don't want to torture or kill you. We just want some answers. When we get them, you are free as a bird."

Matt looked away, he didn't trust this man as far as he could throw him.

Tanto sighed patiently "and yet you insist on being silent?"

Matt said nothing and continued to concentrate very intently on the floor. '_You better be making progress with that Takada woman Mello...if I'm suffering for nothing...oh there will be no sex for more then a week...' _he thought.

"Have it your way then." Tanto turned the taser up a notch and pressed it against Matt's flesh once more.

Matt screamed, wincing backwards against the pain. "Shit" he swore the electricity brining back his headache with a vengance. he had to take a few deep breaths to keep from throwing up again.

"Hurt's doesn't it? And this is only the beginning." Tanto pulled the taser away again. "Just answering one little question could save you from a world of pain."

"Aren't there laws against torture?" Matt asked. "You people are the largest bunch of hypocrites I know...supporting Kira…a just world...and yet you do shit like this."

The man's gaze lost all other emotion, cool malice was all that remained. "Those that go against Kira deserve no better." he turns the taser up as high as it will go and once again presses it to Matt's abdomen.

Matt cried out and tried to move away from the taser as quickly as he could. Though was entirely unsuccessful. "Mello...my accomplices name is Mello...that's all your fucking getting." they couldn't kill him with that name.

Tanto grinned satisfied. He smiled and turned off the taser. "Good boy." he grabbed Matt's hair roughly, jerking his head back and kissed him. "That will do for now." he motions for the guards to release their grip on Matt's arms, which they do. "We'll have another little chat soon Matt-kun" he and the guards leave the room, locking the door behind them.

Matt spit trying to get the taste out of his mouth, god, Mello was the only one who should kiss him like that. Great, not only had he been kidnapped by a sadistic mother fucker he'd been kidnapped by a mother fucker who would rape him.

Tanto smirked to himself and licked his lips. '_He doesn't taste half bad_.' He thought to himself. '_I always thought kissing a smoker tasted like licking an ashtray.'_ He turns to Nobu. "bring Matt-kun his meal." a few moments later, the slot on the door of Matt's room was opened and a tray bearing a bowl of thin veggie soup, a slice of bread, and a glass of weak tea was pushed in.

Matt looked over at it. his head hurting too much to eat...but..if it was the only thing he was getting he might as well be thankful; he walked the length of the room and picked it up. "What no butter?" he said but took the bread and bit into it.

Tanto sat in the control room and thought to himself. '_This kid is going to be a tough nut to crack. I may have to use even more un-orthodox methods_.'

Matt ate the soup slowly, and drank the tea, he wondered if Mello was getting anywhere with Takada.

-----------

Sam: hello again fangirls...and boys!

Tara: chapter 2, done, wrapped and sealed and we're still alive.

Mello: _glares at us_ not for much longer if you keep hurting Matt!

Tara: _gulp_ um...well, next chapter Tanto contacts Mello for the first time, how will he react? what will Tanto pick up out of his convo with Mello...will us the writers live to see the end of this fic with Mello glaring at us!?

Sam: I ENJOY CHEESE!

Tara: this is the writers of what matters most...hopping we live to see this end of this fic and signing out! ja!

Sam:D bye bye everyone! now where's my L-kun...


	3. Contact

(Authors' Note: We've said it before, we'll say it again. This is a rough draft. So please bear with us for the time being. We'll get you more detailed chapters soon enough. Thank you.)

----Chapter 3

"I'll ask again, where they have taken him?" said Mello, pressing his gun against the woman in front of him. His voice low and dangerous, trying hard to stay calm.

Takada looked from the gun to Mello. "My answer is the same as it was before."

"Don't give me that bullshit!" Mello yelled, no longer even trying to keep his composure. "You know as well as I do that they'll kill him whether or not I let you go! So I need to find them first! They're your fucking bodyguards, so you should know where their base is! Now tell me!"

Takada looked at him "and then you what, peel out of here leaving me tied up here?"

His rage mounting, Mello raised a hand to strike her, but he restrained himself. He clenched his hand into a fist and lowered it to his side slowly. "We'll talk later." and with that, he stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Once in his own room, he kicked the furniture, threw a few things, and screamed in rage before flopping down on the couch and tearing into a chocolate bar with gusto and vigor. "I swear to god Matt, if you die I'm going to kill you."

-------------

Matt finished the food and dumped the tray back off by the door it made a large clanking noise that echoed in the small room.

He laid down on the cot staring at the ceiling. He rummaged through his pants pockets and pulled out his cigarette pack and counted how many he had left.

Tanto watched Matt on the monitor. "You know Matt-kun, I meant what I said."

He took one out and lit up, he looked over at the cameras "yeah...and I meant it when I said the name was all you were getting out of me."

"All we want is Takada. We have no reason to keep you or your friend if she is returned to us. Your friend might even be willing to negotiate."

He scowled, he wanted to yell liar but he just kept smoking quietly.

"If you could only give us a number to contact him at. No harm in that." said Tanto. "Perhaps he'll be willing to make a trade."

"Didn't you guys nick my cell so I couldn't call for help?"

Tanto smirked. "You have no shortage of sarcasm Matt-kun."

"I'm told that's one of my best traits"

Tanto smiled. "If you'll excuse me Matt-kun, I have a call to make." he shuts off the speaker and takes the cell phone from the small box of stuff they had taken from Matt. He sifted through the contacts until he found the name "Mello" which he called at once.

------------

Mello stopped punching the sofa as he heard his phone go off. That was Matt's ring tone; he walked over and picked it up. "Hello?" he asked, pretty sure it wasn't Matt on the other end.

"Is this Mello?" Tanto asked in a friendly voice

"Yeah...who's this?" this must be the person who was holding Matt.

"I am called Tanto. I assume you know why I have contacted you."

"Because you have Matt and I have Takada." Mello said.

"exactly." he replied cheerfully "now it all comes down to how much Matt-kun means to you exactly."

Mello growled low in his throat, who did this guy think he was talking about Matt like that. "You want to do an exchange. Takada for Matt, and how do I know you won't stab us in the back and kill me and Matt both?"

"Just as distrusting as Matt-kun I see."

So this guy had, had this discussion with Matt already. "And if I didn't bring her in person, sent a proxy…what then?"

"Then sadly, Matt-kun will die." Tanto answered casually. "The fact that you are even asking tells me that Matt-kun is more to you then a mere crony."

Mello narrowed his eyes, fuck this guy was smarter then he sounded. "What he is to me is no business of yours."

Tanto laughed. "Ah, I see how it is." he stretched out casually on the chair he was sitting on. "Well, we'll see if he's worth enough to you to cooperate with us. I'll give you time to think about It." and with that, he hung up.

Mello slammed his phone shut. "Shit..." somehow he has this bad feeling he'd put Matt in more danger until he came to a decision.

--------------

Matt put out his cigarette rolling over on the cot, he closed his eyes. This wasn't too bad, a little pain, but at least they hadn't taken his cigarettes...could be worse...

Tanto laughed "so that's how it is..." he said to himself. "This is going to be more fun then even I could have imagined"

He wondered if Mello had been called yet, he trusted Mello not to do anything stupid. He hopped off the cot and paced the room for something to do. Ciggs...no video games thou...eh...he'd cope.

Tanto turned on the speaker. "I got in touch with your Mello."

"Oh? Have a nice chat?" he asked. "He agree to bring back your whor…I mean Takada?"

Tanto's lip twitched angrily, but he didn't let it show in his voice. "He's every bit as stubborn as you are. He did seem terribly upset, though he disguised it well." he paused. "You two in some kind of relationship?"

Matt's heart jumped a few beats, shit; if Matt's guesses about Tanto's preferences were right. Mello had dug them in deep. "Relationship? Nah, we've known each other for a while, that's all."

"Childhood friends or some such thing?" he was skeptical, but he didn't show it.

"Yeah, childhood friends." stick as close to the truth as you can he figured. That way, there was no hint of a lie on his face.

'_Kid's not a bad liar_...' "Well, he needed some time to think about how much you mean to him."

Matt nods, he turned away from the cameras. '_Shit Mihael...don't fuck up by letting your emotions get in the way...'_

"Well, it's late, and you'll need your rest. I'll let you sleep." Tanto switched off the speaker and hit a button that turned off the light in Matt's room.

Matt walked over to the cot. He flopped down on it and closed his eyes. He thought of Mello. Holding him, he slowly drifted to sleep.

At the same time, somewhere else, Mello was thinking the same thing about him...

---------

Tara: _looking around nervously for Mello_ ok Sam-chan…chapter 3 is over, and we must warn the readers right now...

Sam: _nods_ you're absolutely right. Ok, first off we would like to thank you all for your gracious comments. We couldn't do this without your support.

Tara: true..and a few threats..Mello's accomplice is out there...T.T

Sam: I just know we're going to get shot for this...but here's a warning. The next chapter contains RAPE. Consider yourselves warned!

Tara: Rape..lots and lots..ok maybe not alot, but still rape. This is why the story is rated what it is...

Mello: The next chapter contains WHAT?!

Tara: O.O! CRAP HE HEARD US, Sam quickly to the purse!

Sam: See you next chapter! _dives into the Purse Of No_ _Return_

Tara: see ya _jumps in after her_


	4. Deal

(Once again, rough draft. Be nice. This chapter contains RAPE! Consider yourselves warned!)

---chapter 4

---Deal

The next morning Matt woke up. He got up and started paceing the cell, there was nothing better to do. He ran his fingers along the bars absently letting the light tapping noise fill the empty area around him.

"Good morning" said Tanto, approaching the cell, Nobu and another gaurd following closely behind him.

"Morning" Matt looked at him. Continuing to pace, "..." he pondered if he could mark the wall somehow and start counting how long he'd been there like in the movies.

"I trust you slept well?" Tanto asked.

"Yeah, you know that cot isn't half as uncomfy as it looks at least compared to the floor."

Tanto laughed. "Witty as usual I see."

"It will take more then this to rob me of my witty humor."

"That much is obvious." He entered the cell, Nobu and the other man behind him. "What do you say we continue our little chat hmm?"

"Do we have to?" he asked, in an asperated tone. "I thought I made it clear Mello's name was all you were getting."

"That is so, but I think it will just take a little more persuasion."

"You're not getting anything else from me." he said, turning his head away from his captors. "Is that so?" Tanto reached out and caressed Matt's cheek trying to turn it back to face him.

Matt gaped and drew back from his touch. "Don't touch me..." he growled.

"And why not? You won't tell me what I want to know, so I am entitled to do as I choose to make you."

Matt glared. "I'm not going to tell you anything."

"Then you leave me no choice." as if on que, the guards grabbed Matt and pulled him to the ground, pinning him on his back. Matt let out a surprised yelp of pain. Tanto looked down at him for a moment, then crouched down and straddled him, sliding a hand into Matt's shirt and bringing his face insultingly close. "Are you sure you won't speak?" he asked dangerously. "But then again, if what I think of the relationship between you and Mello is correct, then you are probably already used to this."

He cringed, goddamn fucker.

"Go to hell" Matt hissed. "I'm not telling you anything." Tanto shrugged. "Have it your way then. It's just more fun for me." with those words, he crushed his mouth against Matt's, kissing him savagely with bruising force.

Matt's eyes widened in surprise, he then tried to bite Tanto's tongue, he sucessfully drew blood from the other man's mouth, he tried to turn his head away to spit.

_damn it...damn it...damn it..._no, he would not break, even if it meant enduring this...god he hoped it didn't mean enduring rape...

Tanto drew back with a scowl angry and amused at the same time. Matt spit out Tanto's blood while he could.

"So, it appears the kitten has teeth." Tanto said in a lowly amused voice that would make your skin crawl. "Well so do I." he bit down on Matt's lower lip viciously and began to suck on it, swallowing the mixture of his and Matt's blood.

Matt cried out, shit, masochist were a pain in the fucking ass to fight off.

Matt thrashed about the best he could being held down, trying to get Tanto off of him. He wished it was Mihael touching him. Mello holding him. not this, if he could make it stop...all he would have to do was give up where Takada was...but that would lead them straight to Mello...shit…he'd rather be raped then give up his lover.

Tanto ignored Matt's thrashings. If the boy got too energetic, Nobu could just hit him again. He moved away from Matt's mouth and onto his neck. Biting, sucking, kissing, licking, and nipping the soft flesh until a bright mark remained.

Matt thrashed harder making no headway aginst the two guards holding him down, shit; this bastard was really enjoying this. "Get the fuck off of me!" he yelled.

Tanto laughed. "No can do Matt-chan, unless you tell me what I want to know."

"-chan? When the fuck did we get so familiar and did I miss the memo?" he growled. "I'm not telling you anything you sick bastard."

"You've got quite a mouth on you. I like that." Tanto shrugged. "Fine, don't tell me anything. No skin off my back."

Matt glared, _'keep him talking' _Matt thought, it might delay the pain a little bit longer.

"so...what are younger boys your thing?" he asked. "Or am I a special exception?"

"I suppose you could call me a coinsure of sorts. I'll try a bit of everything, and you look tasty."

Matt tensed "so we're really going to do this...your going to test if I can hold up to being raped...and in the meanwhile, your going to enjoy it."

"mmmhmm...you are a smart one."

Matt smirked "not nearly as smart as I should be, a smart person would compromise their loyalties to save their own ass...but a stupid but loyal person will take it."

"Well, let's just see how far that loyalty of yours goes." Tanto kissed him roughly again, and then began working his pants off.

Matt continued to fight to get away, he'd never said he wouldn't, he tried to jerk his head away from Tanto again.

That earned him a smack from Nobu, but Tanto looked at the larger man. "Now now, not so rough Nobu-san, we want him conscious for this."

Matt's head jerked to the side, it hurt, but it wasn't enough to knock him out...fuck, he really wished it had of been.

Tanto finally managed to remove Matt's pants and unbuckle his own. He positioned himself between Matt's legs. "This is your last chance Matt-chan. where are they?" his eyes peering ruthlessly down into Matt's.

Matt's body shook with fear but he looked up eyes immensely defiant. "I told you once, I'll tell you again you son of a bitch…you're not, getting, any more, out of me!"

"Have it your way then" Tanto declared as the drove himself harshly into Matt.

Matt cried out in pain, his mind ran in 100 different directions, make it stop, scream, thrash…no you'll only make the pain worse. Just tell him what he wants to hear, NO, '_Mello...Mello please...make him stop.._.' he thought to himself. biting his lip to stop himself from crying out for Mello tears streaming down his cheeks in pain.

Tanto's thrusts came quickly and ruthlessly, becoming more vicious and more tearing with each moment that passed.

Matt tried his hardest to jerk away, to get away, he had to...dirty...he felt dirty...shit...Mello...where was he...no, he was with Takada...Matt could barely stand the pain but he bit his lip. Fuck them, they weren't getting any more information from him, he wouldn't endanger Mello.

The wound from where Tanto bit him reopened on his lip and he could taste his own blood.

Noticing the bead of blood shining like a ruby on Matt's lip, Tanto bent down and licked it away. He was close now.

Matt wrenched his head away again as Tanto licked the blood away. Was it over yet...

A moment later, Tanto came inside of Matt. He pulled out and zipped up his pants. "I admire your loyalty Matt-kun, but it's a fool's virtue." he stood. "I have another phone call to make." he glanced at the guards who were looking at him expectantly. "You boys enjoy yourselves." and he left the room as Nobu took his turn...

Matt cried out, one guy he could handle without too much mental damage, 2...was pushing it...he looked at the third guy hoping he didn't want a go...he was afraid he'd crack.

Tanto returned to the control room and watched on the monitor as Nobu enjoyed himself. He picked up Matt's cell phone and called Mello.

----------

Mello who had been trying harder then before to get Takada to talk stopped when he heard the phone. He picked it up "Yeah?"

"Have you reached a decision?" Tanto asked, sounding thoroughly satisfied with him self.

Mello narrowed his eyes "what have you done to Matt?" he asked, that satisfied tone.

Tanto smirked. "Matt-kun surprised me in more ways then one today. He has a very strong will and tremendous loyalty." he paused, letting the words hang for a moment. "I was also surprised to find that he tastes pretty good. A bit like peppermint. I was expecting him to taste like an ash tray." he paused again, his smirk broadening his tone becoming even more satisfied. "Something else that surprised me, if what I have guessed about the relationship between the two of you is accurate, then I would have never expected him to be so damn tight."

Mello tensed, he couldn't be putting him on, Mello was the only person who knew what Matt tasted like. He paused "Matt for Takada...that was the deal we were looking into right?"

"Yes. That was the original bargain." Tanto had an idea. "Would you like to speak with him?"

Mello didn't like the way this was going "yes" he needed to be assured Matt was still alive...and well, if his guess of what happened was right…whole.

Tanto walked back down to Matt's cell just as the second guard was finishing.

Matt was shaking; he'd managed through all of that without screaming for Mello. Without telling them anything, though he did look very much worse for the wear. He looked up at Tanto, his first thought was_ 'oh god he's back for more' _then he noticed his phone by Tanto's ear.

"Someone wants to talk to you." Tanto put the phone on speaker and sets it next to Matt.

Matt looked at the phone, "hello?" even to him, his voice sounded very distant. Or maybe he was just suffering shock from being raped so many times.

"Matt!" Mello did not like how Matt sounded at all. '_Those sons of bitches...'_

"Mello..." he said, a little bit of life springing back into his voice.

"Yeah, it's me." Mello replied trying to sound comforting. "It's me Matt." he wasn't sure what else to say...

"... it's good to hear from you...you haven't stricken any deals with these guys have you?" he asked, even though he just wanted out, he wanted to be sure Mello would be safe.

"No. Not yet..." Mello was beyond worried now; he had never heard Matt sound so distant. "God Matt...What did they do to you?"

Matt tensed up, his voice jumping to that distant sound again…"nothing...it...it's nothing..." he didn't want to worry Mello…plus, saying it made it more real...more touchable

"I think that's enough." Tanto picks up the phone, turns the speaker off, and leaves the room. "Well?" he asked Mello.

"What do you want?" Mello asked Tanto. He was angry; angry that they had hurt Matt...He'd never heard Matt sound so distant, so closed off.

"You know what I want Mello-san. Are you ready to make a deal?"

"Fine, lets hear it." he laid his head against the wall, he was going to get them both killed like this...but somehow he felt it might be better then whatever they were doing to Matt.

"Takada for Matt and 500,000 yen to buy our silence."

Mello whistled then nodded "fine, the price is no issue."

"Good. It's been a pleasure doing business with you. I'll call you back later to schedule a time and place to make the trade." and he hung up.

Mello hung up his phone and walked into the other room glaring at Takada "good news, your going back to your body guards."

---------

After a bit Matt forced himself up and onto the cot, even that small movement hurt like hell. "Shit..."

Tanto came on the speaker. "Good news Matt."

"...what?" he looked up, if he'd been feeling better...he'd probably of made a car insurance joke...

"Your precious Mello has agreed to a little trade."

"Damn it..." he closed his eyes, "I didn't want him to do that..."

"Well, for now, you are here. I haven't decided when to call him back yet."

"What having too much fun playing with me to give me back..." he growled.

"Pretty much." he answered casually. "This is like a science. I want to see how much it takes to break you"

"You bastard!" Matt yelled, "Break me to do what? Spill my guts to you? Where Mello's keeping Takada? Maybe even my full name!?" he stopped yelling after a moment due to an immense surge of pain. He closed his eyes and grits his teeth. "Won't happen..."

"Still so lively even after all that. I can see we are going to have a long, entertaining future ahead of us."

Matt wondered if he should just act broken the next time, even if he wasn't...to make it stop…it had hurt this time but as long as he replaced the cold fear with anger he was fine...he wondered how long until that didn't even work.

Tanto turned off the speaker. He couldn't have hoped for a better catch. Matt had a very strong will and Tanto would enjoy the process of breaking it. But how to do it? Poison...beating...burning...mild vivisection...object rape...they all seemed so appealing to him.

Matt curled up on the cot and faced away from the camera's he let himself cry. "Mello...Mello..." he cried out softly.

---------------

Mello: OK THATS IT YOU TWO ARE IN DEAD

Sam: S---! How did he find us!?

Tara: No idea! Sam...we're ganna die...we're ganna die..

Sam: _hugs Tara_

Tara: _hugs Sam_

Mello: _cocks gun_ How DARE you two put Matt through that

Sam: It's just the way the story went!

Tara: we're sorry..._cries_ thanks everyone, for your comments...they've meant so much to us...and now...we who are about...sob to die...salute you!

Sam: Wait! Mello, don't you wanna go in there and pwn the crap out of Tanto?

Mello: ...well yeah.

Sam: If you kill us, you'll never get the chance!

Mello: damn it...you two live to see another chapter

Sam and Tara: _sigh of relief_


	5. Hate and Distain

(Author's Note: Here it is folks. Chapter five. Still rough draft. You no flame, we no whine. Enjoy!)

What Matters Most

---Chapter 5, Hate and Distain

Matt barely slept at all and when he did sleep, he remembered, remembered their hands touching him, the bruising kisses, the mattalic taste of blood...he sat up straight wishing it was only a nightmare but the bruises that covered his body told him it had all been real.

"Good morning Matt-kun" Tanto's voice floated through the bars to Matt's cell.

'_Shit...I'm still here too_...' "What's so good about it..."

"Well, it's a lovely morning for me anyway, as I get to enjoy your company some more."

"Oh joy..." Matt sighed with massive sarcasm.

"Don't worry Matt-kun. You'll be re-united with your precious Mello soon enough. All I have to do is make one little phone call."

"It's all a matter of when you feel like making that call."

"Exactly Matt-kun, you really are the bright one." he paused again. "And you can help me to choose a time sooner rather then later."

Matt leered up at him. "Oh how so?"

"The faster your spirit breaks, the sooner you see Mello-san again."

He growled, it sounded like a horrid ultimatum...he didn't want to break for this man...but...he wanted to see Mello...more then anything he wanted to see Mello.

"I wonder how much more you can possibly take."

Matt looked across the room at him, "should I even ask what you have planned for me?"

He chuckled. "No. I want it to be a surprise."

Matt glared, he got up and found his clothing and pulled it on.

Tanto watched him dress. He really was a pretty boy. He might have to have the same kind of fun he had yesterday again some time. But not today. He had other things in mind.

Matt ran his fingers back through his hair. He was immediately irked by the absence of his goggles; he looked around the room for them.

But he wouldn not find them in there. Tanto held Matt's goggles in one hand. They would make a nice little trophy to add to his ever-growing collection.

Matt frowned, he felt seriously naked without his goggles.

"You shouldn't wear those things. You have such pretty eyes."

"I like my goggles..." he growled, Mello had given him those and he hadn't stopped wearing them since.

"So do I."

"Give them back!" Matt yelled.

"That's no way to ask" Tanto laughed. "I don't think so. These are going in my private collection."

Matt growled.

"That was an interesting little sound."

"Those goggles are mine!" he said. "Thief, rapist..." he was so angry.

"They're mine now. Call me whatever you like. I don't deny it." he smirked.

Matt stormed back over to the cot. Fuck, he'd never really thought about how naked he felt without his goggles.

"So sulky, I like that."

Matt's eyebrow twitched in aggitation, "I CAN'T WIN" he got up and paced around.

"No, you can't. So why not just give up and give in?" Matt looked over at him through hateful eyes. He was about to say screw you but he remembered the day before and bit his tongue. "Rot in hell."

Tanto smirked wickedly. "Hell's not ready for me." Matt shook his head and sat back down on the cot.

"I can tell that you miss him, but in all honestly, I don't think he misses you."

Matt looked up, glaring hate in his eyes "that's not true...I bet he's worried sick about me."

"He doesn't give a damn about you. The even told me that he thinks you're a nuisance."

'_He wouldn't say that_...'"Liar"

Tanto shrugged. "What ever helps you sleep at night Matt-kun. He wishes the bodyguards had just shot you the night he kidnapped Takada. It would have saved him a few headaches. He probably only wants you back for the pleasure of shooting you himself."

"Liar...liar...LIAR!" Matt yelled at Tanto, Mello loved him; he knew that...then why was there this tiny bit of doubt shadowing his heart.

"Even when you were kids, he said he was your friend to keep the other kids from picking on you. But he's tired of sticking his neck out for you. He said so himself."

"Lying bastard! Shut up!" he screamed, shit; shit...he shouldn't even be pondering taking this seriously.

"He only keeps you around because you're a good fuck."

Matt's hand tightened, he closed his eyes and began to count to ten. It was lies, nothing but lies...Mello loved him...

"When I told him what I did to you, he just asked 'did you enjoy it as much as I do?' and I thought I was a nasty piece of work."

Matt really did try to ignore him. "For the last time...shut up...you lying bastard..."

"And then he laughed. Saying that you probably deserved it."

Matt got angry with himself for believing it. It had to be a lie...well of course it was a lie...he'd seen the way Mello looked at him. He'd been with him since they'd been little. They loved each other.

"He's contemplating letting me keep you."

"Maybe in your sick dreams..."

"Heh, my dreams and his. He's in the market for a new bitch anyway. One who isn't such a loser."

Tanto was lucky he was no where near Matt who would of most likely hit the closest person to him at that point if there had of been anyone. As it was, he hit the wall pretty hard.

"I think I will keep you. Just to see if you're as big a pussy as he says you are."

Matt opened his eyes and glared. He was going to kill this bastard before all of this was said and done.

"Do you really want to see him again?"

"That's a stupid question."

"Then stop acting like a petulant child."

Matt scowled "would you rather I fall at your feet begging to be released...if the answer is yes...just don't say anything."

He smirked "poor little Matt-chan. trapped in a strange, cold building with nothing but a pervert and his henchmen for company, and no Mello to save you this time."

"What have I told you about the -chan's? Seriously..."

"It just sounds so cute. And you're not enough of a man for -kun or -san anyway."

Matt's temper flared. Damn it, he really was playing right into this guys hands.

"I wonder what Mello-san is up to... probably fucking some new guy he met at a gay bar."

"SHUT UP"

"Oh, it seems I've struck a nerve." he laughed. "The only one that loves you anymore is me Matt-chan."

Matt glared "you don't give a rat's ass about me. I'm no more then a lab experiment to you."

"A lab experiment is still better then what Mello-san thinks about you."

Matt closed his eyes and started counting again. It wasn't true...couldn't be...as long as he didn't believe it, it stayed just what it was. A lie.

"He thinks you're a pest, a nuisance and a freak."

In his mind he thought about Mello's arms around him, the warmth of his touch. His blond hair hanging down into his face, muttering he loved him as he kissed him deeply.

"A good fuck. Nothing more. Nothing less."

The harsh words broke through the happy memory; he shook his head and focused on Mello wrapping his arms around him watching him when he'd been intently playing Mario one day.

"Why do you think he asked you to do a job where you could have easily been killed?"

"Because he didn't trust anyone else to get it done..."

"Because he was hoping you would die."

His mind jumped to a memory at Wammy house, sneaking around, causing mistif...taking the blame together.

"He wants you back so he can shoot you himself for causing him so much trouble. He may have loved you at one time, but those days are over."

Matt's hand tightened, he looked down his hair overshadowing his eyes. Damn it. How could he be doubting Mello like this...

"he hates you." the words were painfully logical

A single tear ran down his cheek, fuck, he brought up his hand and wiped it away.

"He hates you"

"Stop lying...he doesn't..." he tried to say with confidence.

But Tanto could hear the doubt in Matt's voice. "Yes he does." he said in a voice that was similar to that of a comforting doctor telling a distraught child why his mother couldn't hear him any more...

Matt broke down into tears; he didn't want to believe it...

"He hates you and he wants nothing more to do with you."

Matt cried, damn it...it was lies…all of it...but he was buying into it...foolish...it hurt though...even if they were lies, the thought of Mello hating him hurt.

"Hate and disdain."

"Shut up..." he yelled through crying, god, he sounded like such a child. He pushed to hold on, god if he left this break him could he go back and see Mello...

"Nothing more. Nothing less."

He pushed to make himself not cry, he forced a mask of uncaring, trying to compose him.

"A once-amusing toy, now a waste of space."

He distanced himself, almost so he couldn't hear the cruel words.

"He never wants to see you again." Tanto made these words extra harsh.

Those pushed into even the place Matt was trying to put himself. He felt tears well again; his head fell and so did the tears...shit…so much for composure...

Tanto laughed "But who could blame him?"

Matt looked up.

Tanto turned away from the bars and left the room going back up to the control room, leaving Matt to ponder

Matt dropped his head again and sobbed; shit...shit...shit...shit...why had he let that get to him...

That is what Tanto wanted. Seeing Matt weep was better then an orgasm. He smirked and watched the show.

He shook his head, what was the matter with him…didn't he trust Mello more then that...how could he of even pondered believing that bullshit...he continued to cry.

That was when he decided. He would return Matt only when he had convinced him that Mello truly hated him. Oh this was fun.

Matt cried, he wanted to see Mello. To feel his arms around him, maybe he'd just let Tanto and his cronies crush him…just to see Mello again...

Tanto laughed as Matt cried. He could get off on this.

After a while Matt cried himself to sleep, his nightmares getting slowly worse.

Tanto watched him sleep. Wishing he could enter his dreams.

Matt's nightmares contained a strange mix of rape, Mello watching him get raped...and once he focused hard enough on changing the dream...him escaping...back into Mello's loving arms.

----------

Mello: _twitch_ can't...kill...the...authors...yet...still...have...to...kill...Tanto...

Sam: o.o um...well peoples, you wanted it, we gave it too you, What Matters Most chapter 5

Tara: _crying_ _from pre-reading it before sending_ OMG MATT...

Sam: _huggles Tara_ it's ok Tara-chan

Mello: If you're so sorry, then stop writing this abomination!

Sam Chase: Sam: Never! _hiss_

Tara: can't disappoint the fans...sorry Mel...thanks for all your comments everyone.

Sam: See you all next chapter!

Mello: When this is all over, I'm going to mount your heads on my wall!


	6. Madness

What Matters Most chapter 6

Madness

(disclaimer: yes...the title sucks...oh well. once again this is a rough draft. sorry for not posting for so long. college mid-terms and the holidays took a toll on our free time. but now we're back and torturing Matt. if you've read this far, you know what the story is about and what it contains. we don't own Death Note...if we did, Matt would have more screen time. LOTS more screen time. and there would be yaoi. but enough beating around the bush. lets get on to chapter 6!)

---------

Matt woke up because in the dream they were just about to rape him again. He set up quickly shivering.

"Good morning" came Tanto's usual greeting.

He looked over, shit why couldn't he not wake up and face that horrid memory.

Tanto smiled "sleep well?"

"I've slept better."

"Ah." says Tanto. "Are you hungry? You didn't eat at all yesterday."

Matt's stomach growled at the mention of food. "Yeah…I guess so..."

Tanto ordered that breakfast be sent to Matt. A bowl of white rice and a hard-boiled egg was pushed in on a tray with some weak coffee.

Matt eyed it; he went over and started eating the rice first. Then he sipped the coffee.

"How is it?" Tanto asked casually. "Not bad...the coffee's a little weak..." he shrugged "whatever." he moved onto the egg.

"Pleasant dreams?"

"..." He shoved more rice in his mouth, unwilling to answer.

"I guess not. Though I can't say I'm surprised. The news yesterday was pretty shocking."

He shoved more rice in his mouth; he ran out of rice and moved on to the last of the egg.

"Don't eat so quickly. You'll make yourself sick"

He finished the food and sipped the coffee.

"I used to get nightmares too. Until I got rid of my conscience." Tanto said.

"Makes sense..." Matt sipped the coffee. It tasted awful but at least it was something.

He nods. "No word from you're dear Mello-san, and he said he'd call too." he sighs "oh well."

Matt finished up the coffee and sat it down on the tray and pushed it by the door.

"Maybe he forgot about you all together."

Matt walked back to the middle of the room, he looked out. "So what are we doing today...working harder to convince me my boyfriend doesn't love me..."

"It's only a matter of time before you accept the truth."

Matt looked at the ground. "What is it you want...is it to break me this way...convincing me that Mello hates me..."

"You could say that. I only speak the truth."

Matt sighs and sits down on the cot. "I'm listening..."

Tanto was a bit surprised by this. Gone so far already? Perfect. "If he really loved you, don't you think he would have tried to rescue you by now? Have your phone traced or something?"

Matt closed his eyes; he didn't want to hear any of this. But it was true...why wasn't Mello trying harder...

"It's because he no longer cares what happens to you. He'll be glad once you're out of his hair."

Matt hung his head down, just don't fight it...the sooner you let it break you...the sooner they'll let you out...but he didn't want to believe it...

"He would have come for you days ago if he cared"

'_He does care_...' Matt thought '_...just...this Takada thing is important for beating Near...so...so...it's important to him...'_he bit his lip, that was it...this was too important...for beating Near and that's why Mello hadn't come yet...Matt understood...

"Is what ever he need Takada for more important to him then you are?"

"...Maybe...the thing he kidnapped Takada for was kind of his life's goal..."

"And he'll choose that over his supposed lover? Tsk tsk. Mello-san is so selfish. Leaving you hear all cold and alone while he chases his dreams"

He shuddered; he remembered nights when Mello would be ranting about beating Near. Sometimes Matt would get jealous, not of Near, no reason, Mello hated him no doubt about that...but…the passion he wanted to win with, sometimes he thought it outshone the passion between them. "It's important to him...always has been..."

"More important then you."

Matt opened his mouth to say something then closed it. "...maybe..."

Tanto smirked. "So that's how it is. You will take the back seat to a dream."

Matt punched the wall

"...I...I..." tears rolled down his cheek.

"There is just no justifying that."

"...I...don't mind...being second to that dream..." he said. Though even when he spoke it the words seemed untrue, as if he were trying to lie to himself more then Tanto.

"Yes you do." the words were spoken in a logical, mock-comforting tone.

"No I don't." he continued to lie; he needed to convince himself he didn't care.

"Mello is selfish, and neglectful, and sees you as an obstacle in the way of realizing his ambitions!"

"..." Matt growled "DON'T SAY BAD THINGS ABOUT HIM..." he hung his head, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Why not? You were thinking it."

Matt slumped down on the cot. "No...No...I...I don't care...first...or second...to his dream...he still cares about me...I know that."

"You do care. And even if he did care about you, which I note once again that he doesn't, he should just save you then continue his dream with your help."

"Saving me…giving up Takada to do that could be dangerous to his goal...so…once he manages his goal…he'll save me...he'll catch Kira first..." he hung his head. "And then save me..."

"He knows you'll be dead by then."

Matt looks up "then why don't you kill me? If he honestly doesn't care what good am I to you? If you can't use me as leverage to get your precious Takada back?"

He smiles "surely you can see what a terrible waste that would be for me."

Matt looked up at him, "you really are a sick fuck..."

"That is something I take pride in." He leaves the control room and walks down to Matt's room. "Wait out here." he says to the guards. "I will call you if I need you." he sits on the cot next to Matt. "Believe it or not, I understand how you must be feeling."

"...oh really?" Matt looked at him, something between hate and skepticism in his eyes.

Tanto nods. "To be cut off and abandoned by the one you love. To be in the clutches of a madman. Why do you think I am the way I am?"

Matt looked back down at the floor. "I'd rather die...then let myself become like you..."

"I said the same thing to him. But I was much younger then you. Much easier to break."

Matt's looked back up, "so what do you want me to say? I'm sorry...?" he asked, he shook his head and cried. "He really hasn't called has he...not since you last talked to him...?"

"No he hasn't." He took Matt into a would-be comforting, almost fatherly embrace. "I know your feelings Matt-kun. And I understand."

Matt drew back, the memory of the last time Tanto touched him flaring to the surface.

"I'm not going to hurt you Matt-kun."

His eyes were wide, scared, he tried to settle down. "..."

"I promise." he places a gentle hand on Matt's shoulder.

Matt's eyes slid over to the hand, he was trembling, that memory haunted his dreams every night. The memory of being taken against his will. He did not jerk away but he didn't relax either.

Tanto could feel Matt shaking, and he liked it. But he kept his kind and understanding face. "No one knows what you are going through better then I do Matt-kun. That's why I want to end it for you as soon as possible."

"I...still won't tell you…where he's holding Takada..." Matt said, trying not to seem half as scared as he really was.

"I know Matt-kun. You have a very strong will and amazing loyalty to the one that has forsaken you."

Matt closed his eyes and counted, some of the trembling stopped. "Makes me the better person doesn't it?" he managed to say without the shake in his voice.

"I suppose it does. You deserve so much better then him."

Matt shook his head "If I die here...even abandoned by him. I'll have been happy to have been his boyfriend." he smiled fondly thinking about Mello.

"Even though he never cared about you? And how next to his dream, you were nothing?"

Matt thought back on all the good times. Pissing off Roger, getting in all sorts of trouble. Nights where Mello would hold him while he played video games. Nights Mello would join in playing the games...like when Halo came out.

Tanto was getting annoyed. But he didn't show it. "You're in denial Matt-kun."

"...even if I am...those memories...of the time he and I spent together are the most precious things I have."

"Those memories are ALL you have. He has forsaken you. He doesn't care if you die here and your corpse is never found."

Tears welled up and he cried, at the same time though he tried to hold onto the happy moments. His first kiss, Mello and him had been fighting actually...and in the middle of screaming at him Mello pinned him to the wall and kissed him.

"Look at me Matt-kun."

He opened his eyes slowly, what did this bastard want...he'd nearly managed to convince Matt the person he loved most hated him, he'd raped him...what more could he take...

"He's not coming for you."

"...then shoot me..." he said empty. "If he's not coming shoot me..."

"I can't do that Matt-kun. Have you forgotten, Mello-san wants the pleasure of shooting you himself?"

Matt cried, why had he let this get to him, it wasn't real...he was lying...he had to be lying...if he wasn't lying then Matt didn't want to be alive.

Tanto placed a hand softly under Matt's chin, tilted his head towards him, and kissed him ever so gently. "I know how you feel." he whispered in his ear.

Matt looked up at him, his eyes almost empty. "...what do you want..." he wanted out; at this point…he'd give almost...almost anything...

Tanto hugged him again, holding him gently and softly. "I want you to accept the truth."

Matt didn't fight, didn't pull away. "..." ...the only thing he wouldn't do at that point was give up Mello to them...he'd die first...because he loved him...even if he was unloved...

Tanto stroked Matt's hair in a kind, loving way.

Matt hugged himself, had it really been this easy to break him? Mello really was the key, they could have beaten him all they wanted and he would have fought...the minute they brought his love of Mello into it...

"It's painful. I know. I went through the exact same thing. So cry to your heart's content."

Matt cried, shit, he didn't want to cry in front of this guy but he really...it was just...everything seemed almost hopeless.

Tanto hugged Matt tightly, but smiled to himself. "It's alright. Let it out." He kissed the top of Matt's head.

Matt trembled and cried harder, damn it, '_Mello...where are you…why aren't you proving him wrong...why...'_

Tanto rubbed Matt's back comfortingly. Perfect. The tears, the shaking. Everything was wonderful.

'_Mihael...please prove him wrong...call...come for me...something...please...'_

"Poor little Matt-kun" Tanto kisses him again.

Matt didn't fight it, tears continued to roll down his cheek. '_Help me...Mihael please...'_

Tanto licked the tears away and slid a hand into Matt's pants. '_You belong to me now.'_

-------------

It took longer then expected for Mello to trace Matt's phone, but he signal seemed to be coming from an old warehouse on the coast...

-----------

Matt tensed at the feel of his touch, he wondered why he should fight...maybe...just maybe if he got violent they'd hit him and he'd die on accident...maybe...

Tanto continued to touch and play. "You are mine now." he whispered sadistically

--------

Sam: Just when you thought that we'd never post again.

Tara: The angst returns!

_insert dramatic music here_

Mello: _looks up at sky _Why!? for the love of god you two, you claim to be fangirls yet..yet..you do THIS!

Sam and Tara: But it's fun!

Mello: _hangs head _I hope this is over soon..then i can just shoot you both and be done with it.

Tara: well until next time this is Tara

Sam: and Sam

Mello: _starts hanging wanted posters with our faces on them, looks at the readers _Get them for me please!


	7. Arrival

Do not own Death Note. Rough draft. You know the drill by now.

---------

Chapter 7

---------

Mello got in his car and sped off as fast as he could, leaving Takada tied up at the hideout. If he knew that Matt was safe, he could have waited to make the exchange. That way there would be somewhat less danger. But that dream... what little sleep Mello got before was plagued by a horrible nightmare. He had brought Takada to the exchange site as instructed, but instead of Matt, the men who held him gave Mello a heartless, eyeless doll. The doll told him over and over that is was Mello's fault. When Mello touched the doll, it crumbled into ashy dust. He could wait no longer. He grabbed his gun and as much ammo as he could carry. If the dream meant anything, it meant that he had to get Matt back now, before it was too late...

----------

Tears steamed down Matt's cheek, he didn't care anymore. '_Why...Mihael...please...' _he cried with his heart. '_He doesn't care about you...'_Tanto's voice ran in his mind.

Tanto nipped and sucked at Matt's neck, marking him as his own. "You'll get used to me Matt-kun. Don't fret."

------------

_'It can't be much further now...'_ Mello thought, racing closer.

-----------

Matt whimpered a little in fear as Tanto bit on his neck, '_MIHAEL...why...why have you left me..'._

Tanto began to work off Matt's pants and moved back to his mouth.

_---------_

_'Matt you bastard...you better still be alive when I get there!'_

---------

Matt started to panic, no...Not again...damn it not again. He tried to push Tanto off of him. "No...No!"

"Don't resist. It'll only hurt more if you do."

_----------_

_'I'm coming Mail...'_

------------

Matt's eyes were scared "don't, get away..." not again, not again...

Tanto laughed at Matt's feeble protests. "Don't worry, you'll get used to it."

----------

At the same time, Mello pulled up in front of the building. He got out of his car quickly, and the guards at the entrance were dead before they had time to draw their weapons.

----------

Matt shook but he made no real attempt to fight it, he was scared but he didn't have the will to fight anymore...

"That's better. Now lay back and try to enjoy it." Tanto unzipped Matt's pants.

"Sir!" came a voice over the intercom.

"Not now! I'm busy!" Tanto growled in irritation.

Matt settled back down; maybe if he didn't fight it, it wouldn't hurt...maybe if he distanced himself he could even dull the emotional pain.

"But sir, we have an intruder!"

_ An intruder...Mello?_ Matt looked over at the cameras, had Mello really come for him...?

"WHAT!?" yelled Tanto enraged.

"Yes sir! An intruder, 5 men are already down!"

Tanto glared down at Matt, his eyes full of rage and fury. "Well Matt-kun, it seems we won't be able to finish our game. And I was so looking forward to a long and happy future with you." He wrapped his large, powerful hands around Matt's slender throat and began to squeeze...

Matt shuddered, shit…isn't this what he wanted...to die? No...If Mello was there that meant he cared…Matt fought, fought for dear life. "MELLO" he screamed, he had to lead Mello that way.

"SHUT UP!" Tanto shouted, increasing the pressure on Matt's windpipe.

----------

Mello looked around, had he heard what he thought he heard? Maybe...just maybe..."MATT?!"

--------

Matt couldn't yell again… not enough air; he could only hope Mello would run to investigate the first yell. He tried to push Tanto's arms off his neck.

----------

Mello ran. He had to make sure what he heard was real. Two guards stood waiting at a door. That had to be it! But the guards were ready for him; they turned and fired before Mello could get his gun up. He barely had time to duck behind a corner.

---------

Matt's vision was swimming, lack of air, '_Mihael...hurry..'._

-----------

He waited a beat. Until he heard the guards reloading. "Ok...ok...now!" he came up firing, taking the smaller guard in the head, and the larger one in the stomach. He jumped over the fallen men and made for the door.

-----------

Shots fired in the hallway outside the room...Tanto cursed. Strangulation would take far too long. He grabbed Matt's hair and hoisted him to his feet, facing the door like a human shield. He drew a switchblade from his pocket and pressed it to the youth's throat just as the door opened...

Matt watched the door open, he saw Mello, he had come, he hadn't left him...well shit they were in a spot of trouble...

---------

Sam: Wow! We're getting close to the end!

Tara: I think Matt and Mello are thankful for that.

Sam: Well...that's the issue. Thank you readers! You've been beautiful! Thank you so much for over 3000 hits!

Mello: Your all sadistic! thank god this is almost over!

Sam: Yeah...about that. We will be posting chapters 8 and 9 at the same time becase they have 2 different endings. The depressing ending is first, read up till when Matt asks Mello what day it is, then skip ahead to chapter 9 if you want happy ending! Or read both :3

Tara: enjoy the rest of What Matter's Most. hope you enjoyed reading it as much as we did writing it.

Mello: What do you mean, depressing?!

Sam: Oops! Gotta run!

Tara: _runs_


	8. The End?

(Author's Note: Fangirls and gentlemen, at long last, it's finally here. The conclusion to What Matters most. We warn you now, there are two endings, and this is the sad ending. If you want the ending to be happy, read to the point where Matt asks Mello what day it is, then skip to chapter 9. Thank you)

"Matt!" Mello had never seen his lover in such a state. bruised, bloodied, and from the looks of it, frightened and weeping... his shock turned to fury and he pointed his gun at the face of the man that used Matt as a shield. "Let him go! Now!"

Tanto smirks his sick little smirk. "So, you must be Mello-san." he said in a conversational tone.

"Let Matt go" Mello growled, his gun still pointed directly at Tanto.

Matt looked between the two, he had to figure out how to get Tanto to drop the knife...how to get out of there with Mello alive. He'd gotten Mello into this mess and it would be his fault if he died.

"That's no way to ask. Is it Nobu-san?" Nobu had regained his feet, holding the wound on his stomach; he pointed his gun at the back of Mello's head.

Tanto smiled "I'll be the one giving orders here Mello-san. Drop the gun or watch Matt die."

Mello looked at the man behind him then to Tanto and Matt. he dropped the gun, it wasn't like it was the only one he had on him…

"Good. Now slide it over and get on your knees."

Mello kicked it over and got on his knees. Matt watched him, shit now they were both in considerable trouble. Matt hung his head, he should have told Mello just to stay away...

Tanto bent down and picked up the gun, careful not to loosen his hold on Matt. He pocketed the knife and pointed the gun at Matt's head instead. "On your knees too if you please Matt-kun"

Matt got down on his knees, his feeling conflicted...being shot sounded nice compared to being Tanto's pet for the rest of eternity but he didn't want to die not now that he knew Mello cared.

Tanto glanced at Mello, but kept his gun on Matt. "You know Mello-san; Matt-kun has been very pleasurable company. The best yet in fact."

Matt shook, if he got out of here alive he was going to do everything possible to erase these days from his mind.

Mello growled at Tanto, "What have you done to him?"

Tanto grinned. "Nothing that you haven't already done I'm sure."

Mello looked to Matt, but Matt wasn't looking at him, he was looking at the ground trying not to remember the things Tanto did to him.

"Sadly, all good things must come to an end. Here's the new deal. Tell me where you hid Miss Takada and you can both die together, quickly and painlessly. If not, "he jammed the barrel hard against Matt's skull. "Then I will torture him until there is not a single strip of flesh left on his body before I finish him. And I will force you to watch the whole thing before I kill you too. The choice is yours Mello-san."

Mello looked at Matt.

Matt paled, he didn't like the sound of option number two...it sounded painful and somehow he knew it would involve violating him more.

"Fine, damn it, she's tied up in the old church on the other end of town."

Tanto smiled again. "Thank you for your cooperation Mello-san. Matt-kun, it's been a pleasure." He cocked his gun, and Nobu did the same.

"Wish I could say the same" Matt scowled, he looked over at Mello.

Mello looked at Matt; there was a moment of total understanding between them. They were going to die, but they would meet again. No need to worry about that.

Mello took Matt's hand and squeezed it gently. "I love you."

Matt looked at him, he smiled softly "I love you too."

"hey Mihael..." he said his real first name, they were about to die anyway. "Know what day it is...?"

Mello smiled. "Of course, February first. Happy birthday Mail..."

"Thanks." he said.

A second ticked by, and the boys never took they're eyes off each other. Another second...and two shots rang out simultaneously...

_today's top story, the man responsible for the kidnapping of Kira spokes woman, Kiyomi Takada; Mihael Keehl age 20 and his partner Mail Jeevas age 20, were killed today when they tried to attack the head quarters of Takada's bodyguards, killing 4 and injuring 2. The reason for the attack is still unknown, but in happier news, Miss. Takada was found alive and unharmed in an old church on the outskirts of Tokyo, this church was believed to be the kidnappers' hideout..._

--

Sam: Well...we warned you that it would be depressing...

Tara: and now it's over..it was a short story but we're glad you enjoyed us

Mello: That's it. That was the straw that broke the camel's back. You two are dead.

Tara: O.O Oh shit! Lets get the hell out of here Sam-chan _bolts_

Sam: Wait! Mello! Read chapter 9! The ending is happier! _cowers in corner_

Tara: much happier! So...uh…don't kill us yet

Mello: Grr...this had better be good.


	9. Happy Birthday Mail

(Author's note: as promised, here is the happier ending to What Matters Most.)

Matt looked at Mello. "Hey...Mihael..." he said his real name, they were going to die soon anyway. "You know what day it is?"

Mello smiled. "Of course. February first. Happy birthday Mail...

"Thanks" Matt smiled, 20 years old and about to die…he'd hoped to at least reach 21 so he could legally drink...oh well.

"You're welcome." with those words, and without even registering what he was doing, he tackled Matt hard, using his own body as a shield. He then pulled his gun from his pants.

Matt didn't have time to register what Mello was doing; he hit the ground but didn't move to get up. He trusted Mello knew what he was doing, if he didn't, didn't change their fate any.

Mello fired and Nobu was dead before he had time to react, but Tanto was quicker, he turned and fired. The shot took Mello on the right side of the chest, but he didn't care, all that mattered was protecting Matt. He fired twice more, one shot taking Tanto in the chest, the other in the stomach. Tanto fell to his knees in pain. But he wasn't planning on going out alone. He raised the gun, pointing it directly at Mello's face and pulled the trigger...'click...'

Matt's heart had jumped into his throat. The empty click of the gun brought a wave of relief. God he'd thought Mello was going to die.

Mello also sighed with relief. He then smiled and stood with some difficulty, helping Matt up as well. He looked at the kneeling figure of Tanto, then at Matt. He offered Matt his gun. Matt took the gun gladly and pointed it at his captor's head.

Fear sprung up in Tanto's eyes as Matt pointed the gun at his head. "Wait Matt! Please!" he could see the hatred and determination in the boy's eyes. "If you kill me, then your no better then I am!"

"...I don't emotionally toy with others..." he growled. "And I would never try to keep anyone as a pet." his finger tightened on the trigger.

"Please, show some mercy! You have your precious Mello back! Killing me won't put thing right!" he pleaded. God...he should have killed this brat when he had the chance...maybe he still did...

"It will stop my nightmares." he growled "knowing you can't ever do that to me again."

He reached for his pocket slowly. "I suppose that would be a comfort. If you want me out of your life...THEN SO BE IT!" as quick as lightning, Tanto drew the knife and threw it at Matt's chest.

Matt ducked out of the way, the knife hitting his arm he fired off the gun.

Tanto's eyes rolled back as the bullet made a home for itself deep in his brain. He crumpled to the ground like a puppet whose strings had been cut...

Matt dropped the gun and proceeded to pull the knife from his arm. "Shit..." he growled, it hurt. He looked down at Tanto's dead body; boy was he glad that fucker was dead...though if it would stop the nightmares...he wasn't sure...

Mello placed a hand on his Matt's shoulder and smiled lovingly.

Matt looked at him, he smiled, Mello had come for him. It had all been lies, how could he of ever thought otherwise. "What took you so long?" he asked jokingly.

Mello laughed. It was a painful laugh due to his wound, but it didn't matter. Matt was alive. And he still had that sense of humor that Mello loved so much.

Matt smiled; he walked over and kissed Mello.

Mello kissed him back and held him close. "I'm so sorry Matt..."

He shook his head, "don't be...I'm sure whatever the reason for your late arrival it was a good one...just hold me...I just want to forget about everything that happened these last few days."

And Mello held him, gently, lovingly. He realized in embarrassment that he was crying.

Matt looked at him, he leaned over and kissed the tears away. Even though he was crying now, "Damn it" he kissed Mello. He needed to be comforted, after all of that..."I'm sorry Mihael..." he didn't know why he was apologizing...for doubting him? For being raped? It was a mix of both.

Mello kissed him then held him very tightly. "Don't apologize Mail. It's not your fault my love." as the tears fall down his face, he kisses Matt again and again. "You never realize how precious someone is until you almost lose them..."

Matt cried, he cuddled against Mello. He'd missed him, he'd felt so alone without him. "I love you..." he said, it really was just as simple as that. He loved him.

He hugged him close. "I love you too." he smiled and swatted Matt on the back of the head good-naturedly. "That's for getting caught you dumb ass." but he laughed and cried as he said it. No one meant more in this world to him then the person he was holding. "Come on. Let's get out of this hell-hole."

"Now that's the best idea I've heard all day" he said, turning to get the hell out of there. "Hey wait" he ran up to the control room and picked up his goggles. "Now I feel better."

Mello smiled at him. Beating Near... catching Kira for the selfish purpose of being 1...it all seemed so stupid to him now. He had all he ever really wanted right beside him.

--

Sam: I just love a happy ending.

Tara: Now see Mello, wasn't that ending so much better?

Mello: Fine. Fine. You two can live...

Sam: To all our readers, you have been awesome. we couldnt have done this without you. But don't think it's over yet!

Tara: Nope because I'm an amv editor with too much free time and cause Sam's fairly good at photoshop. Expect an amv trailer for our fic coming soon. Also, we'll have the revised chapters up sooner or later.

Sam: So don't look away! The super-detailed final draft is on it's way. And keep an eye on Tara's Youtube account; MidnightSohma for the up-and-coming trailer! We love you all!

Tara: If any of our readers are good with art, some fanart for our fic would be greatly appreciated. If you draw something or make something, send it by Sam's Deviantart account, Lady-Abhorsen.

Mello: Why can't it just end…


End file.
